Then and Now
by OneandOnlyMe8907
Summary: Sometimes in life and even in love there are mistakes that are made...pain that is caused...and consequences everyone has to suffer from. How will Caroline and Klaus get through it all?


Then...

"This is such crap, you hit me first!" said Rebekah holding a towel to her bleeding lip.

"Excuse me? I remember you knocking into me and making me drop my birthday cupcakes." I can't believe this girl. This girl has literally caused me a thousand problems since her and her family moved into town a year ago. Who could believe that on my 18th birthday...my first official day as an adult. I would get into a fist fight? I'm sure people are going to love this. I can just hear it now, Miss Perfect got into a cat fight. Scandal, the Sheriff's daughter can't obey the law.

"I apologized." she said interrupting my thoughts. "But then you went psycho and shoved me against the lockers."

"But then you were the one who pounced on me." I said rubbing the bump on the back of my head.

"Then you were the one who punched me."

"Then you were the one who freakin bit me. Who does that?" I asked, looking at the bite mark on my hand.

She shot me a big smug smile, "It did get you to let go of my hair did it not?"

All I could do was glare at her at that point. I crossed my legs and turned in the opposite direction. While she just snorted.

At that point Principal Lockwood decided to bless us with her presence. "Caroline Forbes, and Rebekah Mikaelson. I can't say that I'm too surprised to see you two here." she said laughing a little bit. "Okay what happen now?" She said once she took her seat.

"Caroline is a raging lunatic." Rebekah said, crossing her legs.

"And Rebekah is a b-" I started.

"Caroline do not finish that sentence." Mrs. Lockwood sighed. "I just don't understand how two of my best students can't get along. You two are both so smart, beautiful, and kind. You two could literally plan all of the school's major events together, but I'm afraid one of you will snap the others neck in the process."

Rebekeh and I both laughed at the idea.

"Why can't you two compromise? You two are both cheerleaders. Caroline is the head cheerleader, so that is something you should respect Rebekah."

I shot my own smug smile at Rebekah.

"But Caroline, you haven't made this easy on Rebekah. She comes from a great school and has won competitions, you can at least listen to her ideas."

"In all fairness Mrs. Lockwood. Caroline and I are both Type A control freaks. So we were destined to never get along." Rebekah said. I nodded at the first smart thing I have ever heard leave her mouth.

"Oh my goodness look at that! Is that you two agreeing on something?" Mrs. Lockwood. Just like her to grasp at strings. When she saw neither one of us laughing at her attempt of a joke. "Now listen I don't want to suspend you two, because up until this point you guys have had stellar academic records, and not even a single detention. But you guys have until June to get along. That's only 6 months away."

"Yea, do you know how long 6 months is?" I couldn't promise anything, it's impossible to get along with this girl. Elena and Bonnie are cool with her, but due to my issues with her they won't extend her invites to hang out.

When I saw Mrs. Lockwood wasn't going to give in to my bratty response I continued, "Look, I will make more of an effort to get along with her, but I won't make any promises."

Mrs. Lockwood and I both looked in her direction. To my surprise she looked rather upset. "That's what you should have been doing. All I have tried to do is make friends with you and everyone else in the school. You were the one person who wouldn't even give me a chance. You counted me out, before I even said hello." she huffed and moved to the back of her seat with her arms crossed. "And you then continued to treat me like crap ever since."

That threw me off, "Look Rebekah, I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Save it, okay?" Then what shocked me even more, was her bursting into tears.

Mrs. Lockwood immediately hopped up to her side. I can't lie I felt horrible. "You are free to go Caroline."

I didn't know what else to do. I just picked up my bag and walked out of the office. Literally as soon as I walked out of the door I ran straight into somebody and fell down, and in the process ripping the front of my dress.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" I heard someone say. I looked up and I saw a guy a little older than me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He leaned over and helped me up. He walked me to the nearest bathroom and placed me on the counter.

"I'm sorry, I was rushing in." That's when I detected the light accent. That's when I noticed he was wearing a suit and a tie. He was hot. Like seriously, I couldn't even speak.

At this point he was standing at the sink with the water running. I saw he was wetting a paper towl. I had no clue what he was doing until he pressed the towel against the side of my forehead. Which surprisingly stung like hell.

"I'm not sure how that could have happen sweetheart. Did I accidentally hit your face?" he said in sincere tone.

I have to admit his accent got me. I seriously had no clue what to say back to this man. All I could do was shake my head. But all that did was make me a little dizzy. I must admit Rebekah put up quite a good fight.

"Whoa, look at your hand!" He said. I was beyond shocked I was bleeding there too.

He literally cleaned me up. My hand and my head. Then he stepped back to see if there was anything else. Then stepped forward again looking my face more closely. He looked me in the eye, and I must say that in my entire short 18 year existence, no one had ever looked at me the way he had. That's when I knew for sure, that I felt something for this man I don't know. Then whatever I was feeling, I knew was gonna effect me in some way.

Whatever the hell I felt, I was almost positive that he was feeling the same way. Something in my gut told he did. I could tell it made him uncomfortable because he laughed and broke eye contact with me. "My dear what happened to you?"

At that point in the time the door swung open, " Are you kidding me Nik?" said a freaked out voice.

Of course count on Rebekah to ruin a perfectly good moment. But that's when I noticed how bad the situation really looked. I was sitting on the counter with a random guy standing in between my legs. Then to make matters worst my dress was ripped wide open. How the hell did this situation happen.

He immediately backed away looking just as shocked as i was. "Rebekah, this is not what it looks like." Wait a minute is this her boyfriend? Seriously? How could she the biggest jerk I ever met, get someone like him?

"Really Nik? I walked in on you two about-" she began.

"No Rebekah. This is all a huge misunderstanding. He was helping me-" I tried to say.

"Helping you what? Getting your jollies off in the girls bathroom?" she said shaking her head. She then turned her attention to him. "How sick are you? She's 17! You could have went to jail if anyone but me walked in!"

So it was alright for her to have him, but not me? That didn't sit right with me. "I'm 18 today. Did you forget the cupcakes you knocked over, and started all of this crap in the first place?"

"Wait, what?" he said confused looking in between us.

"Yes she attacked me!" I said.

"No you attacked me!" she cried out.

"Girls stop!" he said pulling us away from each other. I hadn't realized how close her and I had gotten. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty sure we don't want a round 2."

"Fine" we both said.

I turned around and grabbed my stuff. Before I left I said, "I really didn't mean to cause any problems in your looks of disgust they gave me would have been hilarious in any other situation. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh my gosh you are an idiot. This is my brother!" she said

"Wow, really?" I said in shock.

"Yes really." he said chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at me again, and once again that feeling came back.

But in true Rebekah fashion she ruined that too. "You should be thanking me Caroline."

That was a slap back into reality. "Excuse me? Do you not see my face and hand?"

"Yes I feel like I held my own in that fight."

"Rebekah..." he said in warning.

She rolled her eyes at him, "What I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. I got us out of the line of fire."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief, "Oh really? And how was that?"

"Do you really think I care how you feel about me?" she asked. When I gave her a confused expression, she scoffed continued. "Mrs. Lockwood is a sucker for tears. She didn't even give us detention. We just have to pretend to tolerate each other just a little while longer, than we can be out of each others faces forever."

"Fine deal." I said putting on my sweater. Though I will admit, I was still bitter.

"Well if that's all then, come on Nik." She said waving him on. "We have to find Kol, because Im sure he is going to enjoy this story."

"I'm sorry about her." he whispered to me. "Goodbye Caroline"

I will never forget that look he gave me, when he told me goodbye, and would never forget how I felt inside...

Now...

Looking at that picture of Rebekah and I laughing on one of our many adventures. Who would have though we would become the best of friends, after a fist fight. Her and I, along with Bonnie and Elena were inseparable since our senior year of high school. They have literally been there through everything. Stood by me through all of these dark times. Even when I knew I didn't deserve it.

"Caroline, don't you ever get tired of being inside of this office?" said Damon as he walked into the room laughing.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was still here." said Caroline putting the picture down. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Oh no, only if you can get Klaus to take the Peterman trial." he said, but then looked as if he immediately regretted it.

"I'm not sure, if that's what he wants." I said laughing nervously. How sad was it that I didn't even have the energy to laugh?

Before he even got a chance to apologize I cut him off, "It's okay Damon seriously. How is Elena and Chase?"

That instantly brought a smile back to his face. "Chase is the busiest little guy you will ever meet. Elena is good. But I know Elena will be much happier if she heard from you."

"I'm glad to hear they are both doing so well." I said jumping up and putting on my coat. Completely ignoring the last thing he said.

"Caroline..." said Damon.

"Damon, what time is the meeting tomorrow?" I said walking around and putting up my random files.

When he finally took the hint, "It's at 10. Please make sure you will be there on time. It's very important."

"How could I forget? The new partner will be announced." She said not looking at him. Rumor has it that I'm the number one prospect.

He nodded smiling. Before he continued I cut him off, "Well I will see you tomorrow then." I immediately grabbed my suitcase and rushed down the hallway.

Didn't feel any relief until I got to the elevator. Taking a few deep breathes to steady myself. It's always a losing battle trying to control my composure. Didn't feel calm again until the cool air hit my face, once I got outside.

I wasn't ready to go home yet. I wasn't sure if my home was still a home. So as usual I stalled. If Damon hadn't have shown up, I would have hid out in my office just a little while longer. Trying to complete work, that doesn't even really exist. Looking at the office of Mikaelson, Salvatore, and Lockwood. I just get an uneasy feeling in my chest.

I decided to go to the grocery store. I could see the looks on everyone's faces when I walked in, they wanted to close early. And I was the jerk who came in last minute. I took my cart and just tried to think of something for dinner. Knowing that as soon as I made it, I probably wouldn't even eat it. I walked around picking up the ingredients for spaghetti, seems like a simple enough meal to make when your mind isn't fully functioning. That's when I heard the high heels.

"Caroline?"

I turned around and saw the brunette. It wasn't exactly the one I was avoiding, but this is still one in the same. "Hi, Katherine."

"It is so good to see you!" she said coming over and hugging me. She pulled back and started looking into my eyes. That's the thing between Elena and Katherine. Even though they were twins, they had completely different capabilities. Elena was always the more openly sympathetic one, who always found ways to cheer you up. While Katherine just kind of had a sixth sense about things. She was always able to detect when something was wrong. It's a nice gift to have, unless she was using it on you.

"You too." I said nodding my head, and looking away.

"We missed you over the holidays. You know how us Mikaelsons love to celebrate!" she said trying to start a conversation.

I couldn't even respond.

Katherine got the hint, without being offended, "Well I guess I will see you later then. Elijah and I just had a craving for some ice cream. I will see you later."

She waved and started walking down the aisle, I wanted to say something...anything but I know the words won't come out.

After checking out, and heading home I sat out on the driveway for an extra 20 minutes. Then eventually I finally found the energy to walk to the door.

After another few minutes, I finally got through my daily open up the door pep talk.

When I opened up the door, I immediately caught the scent of his paint. Well at least that would keep his attention for the evening. He was standing in the living room, something I would hate and complain about the smell of it. But I don't have the right to do that anymore. He was wearing a pair of pants that he designates as his "painting pants", and one of his t-shirts.

It's amazing when he's painting or drawing. Something was always so attractive about his attention to detail to make sure every picture he created was perfect. He was one of those lucky people in the world who found an outlet for his feelings in a proper way. The picture he was in the process of creating seemed like it was well on it's way to being another masterpiece. Until I made out exactly what he was painting, the blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

At that point I could stay silent no more. I closed the door behind me loud enough to get his attention. His head popped up and he turned around to face me. The guilty expression on his face spoke volumes. But it only lasted for about 5 seconds before he turned right back around and continued.

"What are you doing Klaus?" I demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing Caroline?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Being a jackass."

"Typical."

"I mean it Klaus! Stop it!" I said walking to him and trying to grab the canvas.

"Let go of it." He said trying to pull my hands from it.

"Why are you doing this?" At this point I could feel the tears coming. He grabbed me using more force and literally pushed me aside.

He ignored me and continued to paint again, in a stance as if he was ready for me to react and grab it again.

I couldn't take this. I had to do something. I immediately grabbed the red tube of paint and squirt him and the painting. He turned around in disbelief. I almost regretted it.

"Damn it Caroline!" He yelled.

"I couldn't-" I began.

"No! Don't give me that! There is only so much sympathy I can and will give you!" he screamed at me.

"Klaus-"

He turned towards the ruined painting and threw it across the room. "My god." he said. He turned around and faced me. "Why don't you get it, Caroline? Why?"

My tears were coming at full force. There was nothing I could say.

"All I have left are memories...that's all I have." he said his voice cracking. He walked away from me to the opposite corner of our living room. His hands were covering his face shedding a few tears too. Hearing him weep, brought me to my own knees and shed my own tears.

When he removed his hands from his face, and I saw that pain...my heart broke even more. He bit his lip as if he was holding back something. He started shaking his head and walking back and forth. He took a deep breath and walked to the dining room table and grabbed an envelope. He then walked my way and threw it at my feet.

He then told me, "Here goes, those divorce papers you requested."


End file.
